Anton's Revenge
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: This is for The Royal Romance Book 3. I'm not really good at summaries, but please give the story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be for The Royal Romance and takes place in Book 3. Nobody died in the book during the assassination attempt, but their will be deaths here. Hope y'all enjoy this!**

Ciara's eyes were wide as she glanced around the ballroom and saw several masked figures firing guns and waving sharp things around. She saw King Liam dodge a knife from one of the assailants, then she turned her attention towards a masked person staring at her. She couldn't move, her eyes trained on the gun that was currently pointed at her. It was like her feet was planted in the ground or frozen to it. She tried to force herself to move, but couldn't.

The assailant glared at her. "You will die, Lady Ciara!" He hissed in a gruff voice, then his finger pulled down on the trigger, and the gun went off with a loud bang.

"Ciara!" Drake was able to push her out of the way, but wasn't lucky enough to escape the bullet. The force knocked him roughly to the floor.

Ciara gasped. "Drake!" She glanced around the ballroom, as Bastian hurried over to her.

"You okay, Lady Ciara?" He asked, helping her up; to which she was only able to nod. He helped Drake up next. "Ciara, you need to get Drake out of here!"

Drake staggered slightly, so Ciara wrapped an arm around him, careful to keep pressure on his shoulder where he was shot. "Come on," she said, leading him out of the ballroom. By the time she got him to the getaway car, Bastian had come back.

"He should be fine as long as you get the bleeding under control." He reached into the car and typed in an address. "That will get you to the safe house. Don't let anyone in unless its me or King Liam." He instructed.

Ciara nodded. "Go protect our king." She turned back towards the car. "Come on, Drake, we have to get out of here." She was worried when his grip on her loosened, afraid that he might fall.

After getting into the car, they headed towards the address that Bastian had punched in. It didn't seem like very long before the car came to a stop in front of what she assumed to be the safe house. She helped him inside, then let him drop tiredly unto the couch. She tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't come on. "Huh.." she sighed. "Oh, well. Where is that first aid kit at?" She opened cabinet after cabinet until she finally found it. "Yes!" She sang triumphantly. She went back to where she had left him, then knelt down in front of the couch. "Okay, first things first. I will need to see how bad it is." She tugged his shirt, then helped him take his shirt off.

She opened the first aid kit, then pulled out the alcohol covered wipes. "Y'know, if you wanted me to take off your shirt, you should have just asked." She softly started cleaning the wound up.

Drake just smirked, wincing. "Ow!" He pushed her hand away. "That hurts!"

Ciara just chuckled, but she kept putting firm pressure on it. Her smile faded as she focused on what she was doing. She reached into the first aid kit, picking up the bandage. It didn't take long for her to wrap his shoulder up, then she started picking up everything and put it back into the first aid kit. She sighed softly. "I wish we knew how everybody was.."

Drake sighed. "Me too, Gray. Me too." He yawned tiredly.

Ciara leaned over and let her lips gently brush his, then pulled away. "You need to sleep now."

He sighed again, but didn't protest.

She stayed where she was to watch him for a moment, then slowly got to her feet. She gently kissed his forehead, then walked out of the room.

She collapsed on the bed, thinking about her friends and hoping they were all okay.

She woke up the next morning to a knock at the door, then looked threw the peephole, before swinging the door open excitedly. "Man, am I happy to see you guys!"

Hana wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug, as Maxwell and Liam joined in.

Ciara pulled away. "How did you all get away..?" She moved to the side to let everyone enter. "I kept having dreams about you guys.. bad dreams.."

There was a groan from the couch. "You know when doctors tend to patients, they prescribe silence to gun shot patients!"

"Drake!" Liam hurried over and knelt down in front of the couch. "You okay?"

Drake smiled weakly. "I have been better."

Liam chuckled. "Hasn't anyone ever tell you not to be a hero?"

Drake smirked. "Heh. They probably didn't think they needed too."

Ciara took a deep breath. "What about everyone else at the party?" She asked hesitantly. "Did they..?"

Liam's smile faded. "They were casulties." He said, glancing at her briefly.

Ciara held her breath. "What about Savannah and Bartie? Olivia?" She glanced around. "And the other noblewomen?"

Drake struggled to sit up at the mention of his sister and nephew.

Ciara put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Stop moving," she glanced back expectantly towards Liam.

Liam took a deep breath before answering. "Savannah and Bartie made it out alive," he assured them. "As did Olivia."

"What about everyone else?" Ciara asked softly.

Liam didn't answer, staring briefly at the floor. "After Bastian got you two out and came back to help me.." he paused to glance back at her. "They shot him.. he.. he didn't make it.."

Everybody fell silent, processing what Liam had just told them. Ciara took a deep, shaky breath. "I.. I don't know what to say.."

Liam opened his mouth to say something else when his phone rang. "The guards were suppose to let us know when it was safe to return to the palace," he explained before taking the call into the next room.

Ciara sighed, then knelt down in front of the couch. "Hey, you okay? I know that Bastian was like a father to you.."

Drake kept his gaze on the floor, not making eye contact. "I'll be fine."

Hana walked over to join them. "When we get to go back, we should go and get a drink or something," she suggested.

Drake flashed her a weak smile, which quickly vanished. "Sounds like a plan."

Liam came back in at that time. "The palace has been cleared and they gave us the okay to return home."

**This has been the first chappie so please follow, favorite, review or preferably all three. I am not following the game's storyline as you probably noticed. Toodles now. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is here! Hope y'all enjoy this!**

Several days later, they was all back in the palace. Ciara was relieved when she learned that Liam had gotten her a bodyguard - Mara.

She was now sitting in her room, her head resting in her hands. She felt like crying, but being born in New York, she was raised to be stronger than this.

There was a knock at the door, so she slowly stood up and walked over to answer it.

Hana was standing there, her hands clasped behind her back. "Liam sent me to get you."

Ciara glanced at her. "To get me? What does he have planned?"

Hana shrug. "Dunno. He just said that he was going to get Drake and Maxwell, and asked if I would come get you. So lets go and see what he has planned."

Ciara nodded, following Hana out of the room.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with the guys. Liam smiled when they joined them. "Now that we are all here, I wanted to do something for my friends to hopefully take your minds off everything thats happened."

Maxwell clapped excitedly. "Does this mean we can finally parrrty?"

Liam chuckled. "I guess it does." He opened one of the doors in the hallway, and led his friends inside. "Right this way."

Ciara decided to trail behind them, until they made it into what looked like a mini bar. "Wow.." she breathed softly.

A few moments later, she was sitting in a corner booth with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She was just glancing in her still full glass, lost in thought.

"You alright, Gray?" She jumped until she realized that Drake had joined her.

"You scared me, Walker!" Ciara said, putting a hand to her chest. She shook herself out of her daze. "How's your shoulder doing? We haven't really spoke that much recently since.." she trailed off.

Drake finished his whiskey before answering her. "Its getting better," he shrug. "Doesn't hurt as much."

Ciara rolled her eyes, then reached across the table and rested her hand on his. "Don't lie to me!" She scolded him. "And always remember, I know when your lying." She pushed her untouched drink away, then stood up.

She walked quickly out of the bar, then leaned against a wall. She didn't bother wiping her eyes as tears slid down her cheek. She slid down the wall until she was sitting in the floor.

A few days later, she was talking to her sister on the phone. "..I don't know what to do anymore.." She shifted the phone to her other ear.

Her sister, Callie, sighed on the other line. "Ciara, slow down. Now, whats going on?"

Ciara took a deep breath before answering. "There was an assassination attempt at the palace last month, and I thought that I was strong enough to handle this on my own.."

"Ciara.. Ciara, listen.. you are the strongest person that I know.." Callie spoke up. "Now keep going."

Ciara took a deep breath. "The assassin had his gun trained on me and I would be dead now if it wasn't for Drake. So he got shot because of me and Bastian is dead because of me.."

Callie took a deep breath. "You know what? I will be on the next flight to Cordonia. I might even see if Daniel wants to go with me. So I will see you soon."

Ciara knew there was no point in arguing. "Okay.." She stood in her place with the phone still at her ear long after Callie hung up, staring at a fixed spot in the wall.

"Ciara..?" A voice asked behind her. "You alright?"

She turned around to face Maxwell, not caring that her cheeks were tear streaked. She was only able to shake her head.

He wrapped his arms around her, then pulled her into a hug.

Tears slid down her cheeks. "This was all my fault.." Her voice was husky as she continued. "Drake was hurt because of me and.." she swallowed hard, but fell silent.

Maxwell pulled away. "No, Ciara. None of this is your fault. Is this the reason you have been distant lately? Because you blame yourself?"

Ciara opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, but just nodded at that.

"Nobody blames you. Not Liam, not Hana, and definitely not Drake." He informed her, then pulled her back into a hug.

Ciara wiped her watery eyes, then pulled away. "Thanks for the talk, Maxwell. I needed that." She smiled, then headed back to her room.

When she woke up the next morning, she had a new video message on her phone. She took a deep breath, then pressed play.

The video was taken in some room, then a second into the video, a chillingly familiar masked man stepped in front of the camera. "People of Cordonia!" He cheered. "The shooting at the homecoming ball was just the beginning! You will all bow to the rightful king, Anton Severus!"

Ciara took a deep breath, trying to control her growing anxiety.

The masked man gave a deep heartly laugh. "And I will finish what I started at the ball." Then the video cut off abruptly.

She put her hand over her mouth, nearly dropping her phone.

*

Not long after watching the video, Ciara had gone for a walk to clear her mind. She followed the hedge maze that Liam took her to one time, then found the swing and sat down in it.

She glanced at her phone, then dialed numbers on it and listened to it ring. Four rings then voicemail. She wiped the tears from her eyes, then hung up without leaving a message. Her sister was probably waiting in the palace for her. She heard a ding on her phone that signaled a new meassage.

It was a text in their group chat from Hana. "Ciara? Where'd you go? You have a visiter."

Ciara sighed, then texted back. "Coming!" After another moment, she stood up and headed back to the palace.

Once she walked out of the maze, she quickly spotted Callie surrounded by her friends. She flashed a weak smile. "Hey everyone."

Callie smiled at her. "Hey, Ciara.." she greeted softly, but her smile quickly faded. "Maxwell just told me everything that your going through. How are you holding up now?"

Ciara sighed. "I'm feeling a bit better now, I guess I just needed a walk." She took a deep breath. "But I am so glad that your here."

Callie exchanged a glance with Liam, then glanced back at Ciara. "You okay now?"

Ciara just shrug, but remained silent.

Maxwell bounced around excitedly. "We should do something fun since Ciara's sister is here! Like.. like a dance parrrrrty!" He snapped his fingers when he got an idea. "We could go somewhere that has snow and go skiing or something! You know, get Ciara's mind off things."

Liam thought a moment. "That does sound fun, but we don't have to go somewhere cold, we could go camping like we did before."

Hana put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Hm.. there's always an amusement park or the spa.. maybe to the beach!"

Ciara smiled at everyone. "Thanks, guys. I think the beach would be a great place to go!" She glanced over at Drake. "Hey, what's the deal? Why so quiet?"

Drake glanced at her in confusion at first, giving her a weak smile which quickly vanished. "It's nothing.. but the beach does sound fun."

Maxwell squealed in excitement. "Lets go!!!!"

Liam sighed. "I have meetings this afternoon, but I am free in the morning so we should go then."

Callie smiled. "Thats fine, that gives me the day to talk to Ciara and rest from the trip."

**Thats a wrap!!!! Chappie 2 is completed, and just so yall know, this story has no set destination, so not sure where this is going. Anyways, follow, favorite, review or all three! Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not really sure if anyone is reading or not, but I am going to keep going. Enjoy!**

Ciara and Callie talked all evening about everything from Ciara becoming the newest duchess, to the assassination attempt. Ciara told her everything about how she felt responsible for all that happened.

Callie listened intently, then told her that none of this was her fault. "Let me ask you something. Does Drake blame you for him getting shot? Or does Liam blame you for what happened to Bastian?"

Ciara shook her head. "Not that I know of. Liam still acts happy around me, but I know that its just an act."

Callie nodded in satisatisfaction. "And Drake?" She prompted.

Ciara thought a moment. "I honestly don't know," she fell silent, thinking. "Its like we have grown distant from each other. Maybe he secretly does blame me, after all, Bastian was like a father to him."

Callie sighed. "What about Maxwell and Hana?"

Ciara kept her gaze on the floor. "Maxwell has been my rock threw all of this. He told me that none of this was my fault, but I can't seem to make myself believe that." She paused. "And Hana.. she's been so nice to me since we first met. I don't think she blames me for anything that has happened."

Callie listened to her, smiling. She clapped her sister's shoulder. "Keep holding on to what you told me, and talk to Drake before you decide that he blames you. I need to get some sleep now, as do you. Tomorrow we are going to the beach." She walked out of the room and down the hall towards her own room.

Ciara sighed, then walked over and stretched out on the bed; staring up at the ceiling. Her sister's words kept repeating over and over in her mind. She sighed then threw the covers back and slowly got to her feet. "Perhaps Callie's right and I should talk to them." She yawned tiredly. But who should she talk to first? She glanced at her watch, noticing that it was 10:00 that night. Maybe her friends weren't asleep yet. She walked slowly out of her room, quickly deciding who to talk to first. She walked slowly down the hall to one of the doors in the hallway. She raised her fist up, and knocked silently.

After a moment of waiting, the door slowly opened. "Ciara? What are you doing here so late?" Liam asked, glancing at his watch. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped to the side and motioned for her to come on in which she did, then closed it back behind her. "Is everything okay?" He asked when she didn't answer. "Are you having second thoughts about going to the beach in the morning?"

Ciara took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "No second thoughts," she assured him. "That's not why I'm here. I actually needed to talk to you.." she trailed off, glancing at the floor.

Liam sighed, then took her hand in his and led her over to the bed. "What's up?" He asked hesitantly.

She forced herself to look away, not wanting to make eye contact until she knew where they stood. "I needed to ask you something. Are you.. I mean, do you blame me for what happened the night of the.. the homecoming ball?" She asked. "We haven't really talked about it that much, I know you seem happen whenever I'm around, but.." she once again trailed off, lost for words.

Liam just stared at her with wide eyes, he almost laughed even though nothing about this was funny. "..what? How is.." He took a deep breath, then tilted her head slightly to force her to look at him. "Ciara, listen to me. None of this is your fault. You was a victim just like everybody there was."

She took a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding; then without another word, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for this pep talk, I may have needed it. I still have a few other people that I need to talk to, but thank you. I feel a little bit better now."

He slightly pulled away from her, his gaze lingering on hers. "I wish I could make you feel better with a kiss.. but your with my best friend now, so that would be wrong." He hugged her one last time. "You should probably go back to bed now, but I am glad I was able to make you feel better."

She sighed, then stood up. "I also need to talk to Drake. You know where he is now?"

Liam shrug. "If he's not in his room, then he's probably in the bar or somewhere with a drink." He glanced at his watch, then sighed. "But you really need to go get some sleep."

Ciara just smiled, even though it was forced. "I will, promise. I just have to make sure he's okay first.." she walked slowly out of Liam's room, then went to look for Drake. After quickly checking his room, she walked downstairs to where the mini bar was that Liam took them too earlier. She easily spotted him, then walked over. "Hey, this seat taken?"

"Gray," he greeted, without looking up. "It is now."

She sat down beside him. "I really needed to talk to you and clear the air before I can enjoy myself tomorrow." She took a deep breath, carefully choosing her words. "I need to know that we're okay."

He finally glanced at her, confused. "Why wouldn't we be okay?" He asked. Seeing the hurt expression on her face, he reached over and took her hand in his. "Talk to me now, what's going on? You seemed okay earlier."

She sighed. "I keep thinking that the assassins attacking was somehow my fault," she explained, her voice breaking. "Bastian's death.. you getting hurt.." she trailed off, lost for words. She held her breath when the silence stretched to last a good three or so minutes, worried that he was going to tell her what she was already feeling.

He finished his drink off before answering her, then slid the empty glass away. "Gray.." He paused, thinking. "None of that is your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's the people who tried to kill you and Liam."

She ordered herself a drink. "This brings me to my second question. If you don't blame me for this, then why exactly do we not hang out much anymore since?" She took a drink, turning up the glass until it was all gone, then pushed her glass away.

He glanced at her for a brief moment, before looking away again.

She sighed, then got to her feet. "That's what I thought," she said, breaking the silence. "You do blame me, don't you?" She ran her hands threw her hair. "Maybe I will just pack up a suitcase and leave then. Callie can take my place here." She turned away and hurried back threw the palace, tears streaming down her face. She hurried back into her room and closed the door; then threw herself on the bed, and buried her face in her pillow.

She must have dozed off after that, because she woke up around 7:00 the next morning. Today was the day that she was suppose to go to the beach with her friends and relax about everything that was going on. But how was she suppose to relax? There were people who wanted her and Liam dead! She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. There was a knock on the door. She sighed, standing up; then walked over to open. "Maxwell, I'm aw-" She broke off when she realized that it wasn't Maxwell at the door.

Hana was standing there beside Liam and Callie. "Ciara, I think we should talk."

Ciara sighed, then stepped to the side to let them come in. "Thought we were going to the beach this morning, why are you guys not ready to leave yet?" She asked.

Callie held a hand up to signal her to stop talking. "We will get ready in a bit, but that's not why we are here." She took her sister's hand, then led her over to the bed and they sat down on the edge. "But right now, we need to talk to you."

Liam knelt down in front of her. "I want to know what happened between you and Drake last night."

Ciara thought a moment, putting a finger to her chin to think. "I just asked him if he blamed me for what happened." She thought about what else happened. But I asked him another question after that, and then when he didn't answer I may have accused him of blaming me. What can I say? I have been a bit upset recently and not to mention was drinking."

Callie sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Ciara, this isn't you. You don't snap at anyone like that, and especially not a friend." She rubbed her forehead.

Ciara glanced from Callie to Liam to Hana, then back again. "You know, I half expected him to follow me back last night and explain that I possibly misread something, but he didn't. So I figured that I had managed to catch him in a lie or something, and caught him in it." She stood up and started pacing. "Should I go and talk to him again? See if I can set the record straight?"

Callie sighed. "But maybe I should go with you this time." She walked out of the room, trusting Ciara to follow her. "What happened anyways? You're normally better than this." She gently scolded her.

Ciara shrug. "I don't know, I was hurt." She answered, then sighed. "But it was no reason for me to snap like that, I know." She paused outside a door. "You wait here, this was my mistake so I need to go and fix it." She sighed again, then pushed open the door. She glanced around the almost empty bar, spotting his easily. She glanced back towards the door where she knew Callie was, then kept walking towards him. "Hey, Drake. This seat taken?"

He glanced at her, then smirked. "It is now."

She sat down beside him. "I'm going to cut to the chase here," she thought carefully about what to say next. "About last night.."

He held a hand up to stop her. "Don't worry about it. You were upset, so I get it." He leaned back in his chair. "Allow me to give you the answer that I should have given last night. No, I don't blame you.. for any of this. Nothing at all. And to your second question," he almost fell out of the chair, quickly reaching out to grab the table to steady himself. "I don't know why we don't hang out as much as we used to, except that maybe everybody is busy now. Well, busier anyways since the attack."

She smiled, then wrapped her arms around him excitedly which made him let go of the table and fell out of the chair, jerking her down with him. She chuckled when she landed on top of him. "I am so glad that we are okay now. So maybe we can have a good time at the beach, sound fun?" She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

Callie came in at that time, chuckling. "Get a room you two!" Liam, Hana, and Maxwell was behind her. "We should go and get our finest clothes on and maybe a bikini or two, because it's time to go to the beach."

"Let's parrrrrrtyyy!" Maxwell sung excitedly.

**Whew! This chapter took a lot of time to finish. Just remember, it has no set destination, so I am just writing for fun. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Toodles!**


End file.
